


The First Date

by QueenRiley



Category: Power Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/pseuds/QueenRiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skull never thought this day would come, but nothing was ever more awkward than the first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Date

_**The First Date**_  
Title: The First Date  
Fandom: MMPR post rangering days  
Rating: G  
Summary: Skull never thought this day would come, but nothing was ever more awkward than the first date.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not in any way, shape, or form. Wishing won't make a thing so.

For [](http://community.livejournal.com/schmoop_bingo/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/schmoop_bingo/) prompt first date, my Wild Card.

Skull was nervous. He was so incredibly nervous. He had been surprised to see Kim at his premiere performance with the Angel Grove Symphony, but he really hadn't expected her to ask him on a date! A date. A real date with Kimberly Hart. He'd been dreaming of this day since grade school, but he never thought it would actually happen.

He double checked his phone. He'd made reservations at a fancy Italian restaurant downtown and he was sitting at their table, waiting, with nothing to do. The waiter had come by twice and he'd had to send him away. She was going to meet him at seven. It was ten till and he knew he was really early, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want her to show up and miss him because he was late and he'd had to make sure the reservation hadn't been lost or handed over to somebody else accidentally. Mind, there weren't many Eugene Skullovitchs in the entirety of Angel Grove, but still. He wiped his sweaty hands on his suit pants.

She walked in then, all radiant light shining down on her from the street, and he waved her over. She was gorgeous. Her hair was shorter now, but she still tucked it behind her ears. She was wearing a form fitting purple dress. It was odd seeing her in a colour other than pink, something she wore almost obsessively back in high school, but it suited her to have an expanded wardrobe. She smelled like strawberries. Or maybe that was the dessert at the next table. He couldn't really tell.

"You look amazing," he sighed as she sat down.

“Thanks. You look pretty good yourself. I don’t remember ever seeing you in a nice suit like this. How have you been?” He managed to knock over his water glass in his haste to answer her. She helped him clean up and was polite about it, but he felt like an idiot.

The night only got worse from there. The food was the serving size of a toddler and was bland for such an expensive restaurant. He spilled wine on her dress. He preordered a special dessert, only to discover she was allergic to almonds and couldn’t eat it. He'd never known. Within half an hour they were both struggling to come up with conversation topics that didn’t feel awkward. When the check came, he discovered the credit card machine was broken and he hadn't brought any cash. She'd had to pay for the whole thing with her money and he felt horrible. The whole night was a bust, a complete disaster.

"I had a really... um... interesting time." Kim said as he held her car door open.

"You don't have to lie. It didn't go like it was supposed to," he sighed. He was nearly thirty years old. He should have everything under control by this point in his life, shouldn't he? Kim smiled up at him.

"It's okay, Skull. Really. You were just trying too hard. It was kind of sweet." He kicked the ground with his expensive leather shoes, scuffing the toe. He didn't really care right now.

"I just wanted everything to be perfect for you." He looked up when he felt the warmth of Kim's hand over his. She was still smiling at him.

"Tell you what. Why don't we forget all this pretense? Climb in my car. I know a great little pizza place on the other side of town. We can go grab a slice, a couple sodas, and talk. Just you and me, two potentially romantic old friends catching up with each other. No pressure. We can start the whole night over." Skull felt his heart lift right out of his chest. He finally, for the first time all night, relaxed.

"Sounds like a great plan." He climbed into the car beside her, but stopped her before she started to drive. "Hey, Kim?" She looked at him. "Nobody calls me Skull anymore. I go by Gene now."

"Nice to meet you, Gene." He leaned over to kiss her cheek, but she surprised him when she turned her head to kiss him fully. "Now let's go have that great first date, yeah?"


End file.
